


Meeting You

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Songwriter, Hinata's a songwriter and a barista, Kageyama's a photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama takes pictures of everything and anything, but not of anyone. And then there's Hinata, who writes songs about everything and anything, but hasn't finished a single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> In the first chapter, Kageyama (and also Hinata but does he even appear in this chapter hmmmmm...) is 10 years old. So you may think that he's a bit out of character in this chapter, but hey.
> 
> I haven't written anything for a long time, so I'm sorry if my writing's a bit rusty and ugh. I'll try my best to get my groove back! Thanks for reading~
> 
> EDIT: And so after much deliberation, this thing isn't going to be 8 chapters long. It will be longer. OuO

 

 

 

_Click!_

 

There’s something about the whirring of the instant camera that Tobio likes. It excites him and eats away his patience because _hurry up I want to know if the shot I got is nice or not_. You only get one chance to take the same photo, after all.

As though hearing his thoughts, the photo finally decides to cooperate and reveals the takoyaki stall that caught Tobio’s attention earlier. He decides that it’s an okay shot and keeps it in his bag along with dozens of other pictures that he’s taken since he and his family arrived at the festival.

Dusting off the dirt on his shorts (he had to chase a cat earlier to take its picture, climb up a tree for a squirrel… he couldn’t get down afterwards so his father had to help him), Tobio eyes another stall, his eyes full of wonder as he practically hops towards it to get a shot of the people trying out the game.

If you would have asked Tobio how he felt about getting an instant camera as an ‘amazing and best birthday gift ever,’ to quote his mom, from his parents right after his tenth birthday party, he would have looked at you the same way he looked at his parents when they asked him why he didn’t like snow.

“It looks nice, but what do I get out of it?”

Tobio eventually answers his own question on the night of his birthday. It’s when he takes his first photo, a photo of the stuffed bear that he keeps on his bedside table, when he runs out of film in the next hour and when he’s spending his birthday money on more film packs.

Being the one who came up with the idea of getting Tobio a camera, his mother always makes sure to look smug whenever he shows them the pictures he’s taken and his father ooh’s and aah’s over them.

“You take good pictures,” his father would say. But Tobio has _seen_ great photos which make his look like ‘poop’ (“Tobio! Where did you learn that word?”), like they were taken by a little kid.

(“But Tobio, sweetie, you _are_ a little kid.”)

Tobio knows this because all the great photos he’s seen have rendered him speechless. He wants his photographs to do the same thing to other people. It feels nice to be complimented by his father, to hear his ooh’s and aah’s, but even more so if he ooh’s and aah’s deep inside. Tobio wants them to feel the GWAH he feels when taking photos, for them to feel happy and sad and hey wow that’s a really nice place to take a picture maybe he can ask his parents to pose for him or something—

—if they were walking a few steps behind him as usual, which they weren’t doing at the time. Tobio looks around, his eyes darting to every adult in his view. After a minute or so, he realizes that he won’t be going anywhere if he keeps it up like this. There are far too many adults walking around. His mom once told him that it’s better to look for the color or pattern of the clothes she’s wearing if he ever gets lost (not that he’s lost, he just got separated!) so Tobio keeps his eyes peeled for a light blue dress.

‘Light blue dress, light blue dress… Aha! There’s on— no too tall… Light blue dress… that one already has a kid with her… light blue dress… hey I should take a photo of that one next! Light blue… light blue… definitely not _him_.’

Wearing a light blue shirt is a kid, shorter than Tobio so he’s probably younger. The kid also has a black baseball cap on and is moving too fast for Tobio to actually get a good look at him. He keeps looking around too.

‘Is he… looking for his parents too?’

Two 10-year-olds are better than one, Tobio decides (well, at least _he’s_ already 10, he’s not sure about the kid). Maybe the two of them can go to that place where they announce stuff using the speakers. There’s also the possibility that Tobio will just get himself into more trouble but the sun is starting to set and Tobio swears he just saw someone moving in the shadows of the trees. Yeah, well that’s that.

When the kid walks towards the trees, down a path that leads deeper into some kind of forest next to where the festival is being held, Tobio kinda starts to regret his decision. The sounds of the crowd and festivity grow fainter with every step. However, he can’t back down now! There’s light from the lamp posts anyway and he can’t leave some kid alone. There are birds hiding behind the trees’ branches _and whoa there are a lot of squirrels here_.

Well… It would be a shame to let invaluable photo opportunities to go to waste, so when Tobio’s sure that the kid is only a few meters away from him, he makes use of each and every one.

Ten minutes into their little journey, the kid breaks into a jog and Tobio follows suit. It seems that they’ve reached their destination: a lake.

Tobio swiftly hides behind a nearby tree when the kid starts looking around again (he’s surprised that the kid still hasn’t noticed him) before running to the end of the jetty. Tobio peeks from his hiding spot, genuinely curious about what the kid’s going to do.

‘He’s not going to jump, right?’ Tobio worriedly thinks. He knows how to swim, but he’s not sure if he’s good enough to save both of them. Plus, it will be really cold and oh no, his camera. What if someone steals his camera?

Tobio’s in the middle of seriously considering hauling the kid away from the lake when he sees him pull something out of his pocket. A… piece of paper? What’s he going to do with it?

(The feeling of relief easily wins over confusion because it looks like the kid’s not planning to jump anytime soon. Good.)

When the kid raises the piece of paper, makes “whoosh” and “whish” sounds as he walks around on his tip toes, Tobio figures out that it’s a paper airplane. The kid runs around the jetty, animatedly making the paper airplane fly alongside him. His sneakers are _tap-tap-tapping_ on the wood until he stumbles a bit. It’s quite a silly sight.

And Tobio can’t seem to look away.

Oranges and reds and yellows from the sunset have just started to wash over the area of the lake, over the form of the kid and his paper airplane. His laughter is carried by the breeze, its warmth canceling out the cold. Tobio can’t see the kid’s face and it fuels his curiosity.

He’s speechless. If this moment were a photograph, then it would definitely be one of the greatest that Tobio has ever seen. He wants to keep it forever.

So slowly, Tobio raises his instant camera. He’s careful to be quiet, as though any noise may ruin the scene. When the kid stops moving and throws his paper airplane, lets it fly towards the lake, Tobio breathes.

_Click!_

And then there, in the photo, is the kid facing away from him, his light blue shirt is mixed with the sunset, his arm still raised after throwing the paper airplane that’s soaring. It’s all GUWAH and WOOSH and all of the feelings and sounds that Tobio wishes to convey.

(“You take good pictures.”)

This is the first time that Tobio agrees with what his father said.

“Tobio!”

Surprised by the sudden call, Tobio turns around.

“Mom?”

Running towards him are his parents, both looking incredibly worried. Ah. It would seem that _he’s_ the one that got found.

“Where have you been? Are you okay?” his mother pulls him into a hug before pushing him away to check if he’s injured.

“I’m okay,” Tobio murmurs.

He apologizes, promises never to wander off on his own again while making sure to hide the photo behind his back. His mother looks like she’s ready to lecture him about his safety, but he’s saved by his father calling for them. Tobio quickly hides the photo in his bag the moment his mother looks away.

Standing right where the kid was earlier, his father beckons them over. Wait. Where is he? Where’s the kid? Where did he go? Tobio doesn’t see him anywhere. Did he go back? Should Tobio go after him?

“Tobio,” his mother calls, “can you take a picture of us over here?”

He shouldn’t (can’t), apparently. His parents are on the jetty, all grins and happiness and sunsets while waiting for him to take the shot.

Tobio thinks that he’s feeling another kind of GUWAH as he presses the shutter button. They both smile at him after looking at the photo, and Tobio wishes he could have shown the kid the picture he took of him as well.

It’s gotten pretty late. As the three of them are on their way back to their car, his mother says that it was a great decision to give him an instant camera. Tobio has a gift, she says. His father gives him a thumbs-up.

Exhausted, Tobio plops down on his seat at the back as soon as the car’s open. His dad’s behind the wheel with his mom sitting next to him.

“You okay back there?” she asks.

“Just… sleepy,” Tobio answers, stifling a yawn.

“It would be a surprise if you weren’t, after you chased all the squirrels you saw,” his father jokes.

His mom says something as well, Tobio thinks, but his eyelids are getting too heavy and his head feels like mush and all he hears is “assdfnkfns sleep fsafasghj.” He understands the word _sleep_ and he does, without making any fuss like always.

 

(“Just one more photo, mom.” “No,” “Please.” “Tobio, it’s already 9pm, what will you take a photo of?” “Everything.”)

 

 

“...bio. Sweetie?”

Tobio’s eyes slowly open.

“Mohmmm?” he mumbles.

He repeatedly blinks and rubs the sleep out of his eyes until his mother’s face comes into focus.

“Are.. are we home yet?” Tobio asks.

His mother smiles and shakes her head.

“Sorry for waking you up,” his father apologizes, “but is your seatbelt on?”

Tobio nods. “Yeah, of course.”

Satisfied, his mother pats him on the head before settling back into her seat.

It seems that sleep’s still got Tobio in its clutches, making his mother giggle as he yawns.

“It’s okay, Tobio. Go back to sleep, we’ll wake you up when we get home.”

“O.. okay…”

Both of his parents turn to him.

“We love you.”

“I… I love you too…”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

“’Night…”

Their smiles are the last things that Tobio sees before his eyes close and sleep claims him once again. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine tiny Tobio excitedly taking pictures of everything


End file.
